What If
by springboynyet
Summary: [PROLOG] If i told you that i loved you... Tell me what would you say? /HUNHAN-KAISOO/GENDERSWITCH/GS/EXO/ rnr pls!


**TOLONG BACA AUTHOR CORNER!**

* * *

 _What If..._

..

 _Lu han [Girl] / Sehun [Boy]_

 _ **EXO**_

..

 _ **WARN!**_ _GS-Typo-OOC_

..

* * *

Centil.

Genit.

Untungnya cantik.

Jangan lupakan bahwa dia pintar juga.

Siapa sih _dia_? Oh, Luhan si anak _Sains_ itu ya? Siapasih yang tidak kena dia. Cewek mungil yang otaknya begitu terang namun sangat centil dan genit. Semua orang pasti akan berdecak kagum dengan prestasinya dalam berbagai percobaan sains, namun semua itu sirna ketika ia mulai berlagak genit dan _sok imut_. Untung saja dia pintar kalau tidak semua anak perempuan disana sudah mencabik cabik dirinya dan menjadikannya isian _kimbap_.

Jika dilihat lihat, dandanannya.. seragam.. dan rambut hitam legamnya tidak ada yang aneh atau berlebihan. Ia terlihat seperti layaknya anak sekolahan biasa. Namun kelakuannya sungguh berbeda dengan perilakunya. Cih, dasar serigala berbulu domba. Untung saja dia bukan anggota dari banyaknya perempuan murahan disini. _Walau sebenarnya dia itu murahan karena perilakunya_.

..

"Minseok- _a_ panas sekali cuaca hari ini.. neraka bocor ya?"

Sambil mengibas ngibaskan tangannya, cewek bernama Minseok itu membalas "Lulu, jaga mulut manis mu itu ya. Neraka tidak bocor hanya saja mataharinya lupa ditambal."

Kedua orang itu tergelak karena pembicaraan konyol mereka. Ditengah tengah hari yang panas ini mereka harus melakukan pelajaran olahraga yang begitu membuang buang tenaga bersama anak anak lainnya. Sungguh kejam pak Lee, untung saja beliau selalu memberikan bonus nilai kepada muridnya. Kalau tidak, 50% dari mereka mungkin sudah mengarak arak pria tua itu menuju ke tempat pembakaran sampah di ujung jalan sana.

"Luhan!" Menoleh kearah sumber suara, Luhan menyipitkan matanya _silau_ ketika ia menemukan seseorang yang memanggil namanya, "Kau masih harus lari 2 putaran lagi. Habis itu kau bebas." Luhan menghela napasnya berat. Bukannya bangun dari duduknya, ia malah berbaring tak peduli di pinggir lapangan. "Tak mau, Hun- _a_. Kau saja yang gantikan aku. Kau tak kasian? Nanti kulit ku gosong dan aku tidak cantik lagi. Atau bahkan aku bisa saja sakit karena kepanasan. Lalu bagaimana nasib lomba sains nanti. Tanpa aku sekolah ini tidak akan berhasil mendapatkan juara lagi." Cowok tinggi yang dipanggil Luhan dengan sebutan _Hun-a_ itu menghembuskan napasnya. Dia memutar bola matanya; muak dengan tingkah manja Luhan. "Lu, hanya 2 putaran. Tolong jangan berlebihan itu menjijikan." Katanya.

Tidak ada satupun murid laki – laki yang berani berbicara seperti itu didepan Luhan. Kecuali si kapten Futsal sekolah, Oh Sehun namanya. Pria itu begitu membenci Luhan dan segala tingkah laku genitnya. Selalu menatap Luhan dengan tatapan sebal dan mencibir jika Luhan berhasil melakukan suatu percobaan hebat. Sialnya lagi, pria tampan itu harus berada dikelas yang sama dengan Luhan. Belum lagi mereka berdua duduk di meja yang sama. _Chairmate._

"Ah.. baiklah baiklah aku akan berlaru lagi. Setelah itu aku akan langsung berganti baju, oke? Aku tak akan menerima suruhan lagi darimu. Aku benci berlari." Luhan berdiri dan menepuk nepuk bokongnya yang kotor. Sehun mengangguk dan berjalan menjauhi Luhan. Pria itu berdiri di tiang _start_ dan memberikan aba aba untuk Luhan agar bersiap untuk berlari.

..

"Selamat untuk kalian semua! Kelas kalian terpilih sebagai kelas yang akan menjadi _crew_ utama di stasiun televisi sekolah. Ibu akan sangat mengandalkan kalian, jadi.. Ibu mohon kerja samanya dalam mensukseskan projek sekolah ini yaaaa!"

" _Ne,_ Terimakasih Bu." Sebagai suatu penghormatan, seluruh murid berdiri dan membungkukkan badan mereka sembilan puluh derajat kearah guru mereka. Berterimakasih karena telah menjadikan kelas mereka sebagai _crew_ utama untuk penayanga stasiun televisi sekolah. Salah satu dari mereka mengangkat tangannya, "Bu, perlukah kita menentukan sendiri posisi kita dalam hal ini? Atau sudah ibu tentukan?" tanya nya.

Bu Kwon tersenyum, wanita cantik itu menggeleng "Ibu sudah memilihkan kalian diposisi yang menurut ibu dapat kalian kuasai dengan mudah. Namun ibu masih kebingungan untuk memilih posisi sebagai produser disini, ada dua pilihan.. Oh Sehun ataukah.. Kim Jongin?"

Mendengar kedua nama tersebut seluruh murid bersorak tak percaya. Kapten futsal sekolah melawan ketua menari sekolah. Mereka juga sedang memperebutkan hati dari perempuan yang sama. Siapa ya kira kira yang menang?

"Ibu membutuhkan bantuan kalian untuk melakukan polling. Dan.. Luhan, bisakah kau maju untuk membantu ibu menuliskan perolehan vote?" Mendengar namanya disebut Luhan berjalan kedepan mendekati papan tulis dan mengambil kapur yang berada dimeja guru. Dia mulai membuat sebuah tabel dengan nama Sehun dan Jongin didalamnya. "Nah.. mari kita mulai, dimulai dari belakang ya.."

Proses pemilihan suara pun berlangsung. Sehun! Jongin! Sehun! Jongin! selalu seperti itu. Luhan beberapa kali harus berteriak meminta pengulangan karena beberapa dari mereka menyebutkan nama dengan tidak benar, alias main main. Bahkan dia hampir saja melempar kapur kearah Taehyung yang tidak bisa serius ketika disuruh memilih. Dan sekarang tiba saatnya untuk pemilihan terakhir. Hasilnya seri untuk kedua pihak. Jika saja Sehun dan Jongin dibolehkan untuk memilih jumlah mereka akan pas genap dan mungkin saja keduanya akan mendapatkan nilai yang seri kembali. Namun mereka berdua dilarang untuk memilih, jadi jumlah murid dikelas itu ganjil. Dan saat ini jumlah perolehan suara untuk keduanya seri. Keputusan mutlak ada di tangan Lee Jihoon, sisa murid diantara murid lainnya.

"Jihoon- _a_ tentukan pilihan mu. S atau J?" tanya Luhan.

Jihoon terdiam memikirkan siapa yang harus ia pilih. Ia menoleh kearah Jongin, namun Jongin hanya tersenyum dan memberikan kedua jempolnya pada Jihoon. Dan ketika ia menoleh kearah Sehun, ia dihadiahi tatapan datar yang menyengat. Sehun juga menggumamkan sebuah kalimat pada Jihoon, _pilih aku dan akan aku jadikan kau sutradara._ Jihoon terdiam sekali lagi dan melirik Jongin untuk yang terakhir. Dia pun menghela napasnya dalam, "Aku... memilih... S untuk Sehun."

Dan akhirnya kita tahu siapa pemegang posisi produser.

"Selamat untuk Sehun, Luhan kau bisa kembali ke tempatmu."

Luhan membungkukkan badannya dan berjalan kembali kebangkunya. Menepuk pundak Sehun memberi selamat namun tepukannya dipundak Sehun kalah cepat dengan tepisan tangan si pemilik pundak. "Ok baiklah, aku ditolak lagi. Tapi selamat Oh Sehun!" ucapnya.

* * *

Hi!

Saya kembali setelah sekian lama hiatus dari dunia per ffan!

Duh lama banget udah ganulis jadinya acak kadul kaya gini maaf yaaa ;'''))

Aku balik bawa ff Hunhan baru hehe padahal masih banyak banget hutang ff yaa, udah ma end chanbaek version belum.. the moon juga belum.. hmm banyak sekali... tapi kedua ff itu sedang dalam proses penulisan kok. sekalian saya juga sambil mengumpulkan feel kembali untuk ff ituu. well, beberapa hari lagi lebaran ya, saya mau minta maaf nihh udh ngebuat kalian nungguin ff wkwkwkwk sebagai gantinya saya bawa ff baru yang kemungkinan akan fast update salama bulan ramadhan (sisa) ini. makanya saya mohon bantuan kalian untuk mereview prolog cerita ini yang nantinya akan memiliki kalau dihitung hitung mungkin 4/5 chapter cerita.

Hm... kalo kalian pengen tau, dari mana aku dapet ide ini.. aku tadi barusan sih.. sore tadihabis nonton sinetron di salah satu stasiun swasta wkwkwkwkwk sebenernya sih geli nontonnya tapi yaa itung itung ngabuburit nunggu buka jadi aku tonton deh. itutuh sinetron puber puberan wkwkwkwk su*per pu*ber lah wkwkwkwk. abis nonton itu jadi punya inspirasi deh buat nulis wkwkwkwk. ini cerita ini aku ambil dari bagian mereka wawancara abt firstlove. jadi mungkin aja ada beberapa dari kalia yg ngerasa ga asing. yaudah segitu dulu bacotnya..

tolong review dan kritik yaa! saran jugaa!

saya harus memperbaiki banyak kekurangan setelah lama tidak menulis karena harus fokus UN wkwkwkwkwkwk.

MOHON BANTUANNYA!

TOLONG REVIEW YAAA!


End file.
